Señortita Lopez
by anagabi.vilhena
Summary: Rachel is struggling with Spanish and her teacher step in to help.
1. Chapter 1

"Señorita Berry!" The teacher voice got Rachel back to reality. "Pay more attention to the class and less to your dreams."

"Pardon." She tried to sound apologetic.

"Es perdón. Pardon es francés."

"It's boring. That's what it is."

"Estoy escuchando!"

The rest of the class took millenniums to end, according to a certain brunette star. But at least it is the last one. Now only Glee Club.

Mr. Shue said that it would be classic rock week. That was the first time she didn't have something planned. Classic rock wasn't really her style, so it got her by surprise. But she would study and get more versatile, therefore, stronger.

When Rachel got home, Hiram welcomed her and said to wear something nice because they would a have a guest. Later, LeRoy arrived and helped the husband with the final touches.

The bell rang and Rachel went to pick it up. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Señorita Lopez? What are you doing here?"

"Your parents invited me for dinner."

"You're the guest?"

"Creo que sí."

"Oh, no! No Spanish here! Hebrew, tops!"

"האם אני יכול לבוא?" *Can I come in?*

".כן" *Yes.* Rachel looked astonished. "You speak Hebrew?"

"I've teached on a private Jewish school. And I was engaged to a Jew once, so his family made learn."

"I thought you were a lesbian."

"My engage ended because I found out about my sexuality. And all that was very bully-ish of you!"

"Forgive my daughter." A kind tall skinny man showed up. "I'm Hiram. My husband will be here in a minute."

"I'm already here and I'm LeRoy."

"Santana. It's very nice to meet you."

" My Spanish teacher, daddy? When you said guest, I was expecting someone like Barbara."

"Rachel." The taller man reprehended. "I'm sorry again. Let's eat?"

"Please!" They sat and served themselves.

"So, what did you wanna talk to us about?"

"Rachel." The girl jumped in her sit. "Rachel's grades, more specifically." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Rachel's Spanish is terrible. Duo to that, I'm not sure if she will be able to graduate."

"What? Just because of Spanish? That is not fair!" Rachel protested.

"And that is why I'm here." She said calmly. "Even though you never really paid attention to any of my classes, I'll help you. I wanted to ask your fathers permission to give you private tutoring in my house. It will be a place distraction-free for you."

"Well, what do you think, honey?"

"I think Rachel should do it. She needs to graduate."

"What? How are ok with it? What if I'm a great student and she is just using this as an excuse to get me into her bed?"

"Rachel! This is too far. And besides, we've seen your grades. We know Ms. Santana is right."

"Rachel, I'm your teacher and I'm professional. And I don't like when my morals are questioned."

"I'm sorry. But don't really need Spanish to get in Broadway as Fanny. Brice, Fanny Brice. She is a…"

"I know who she is."

"Rachel, you are taking these classes." LeRoy tried to put an end. "And I think you should go to your room. Now."

"Fine." The girl got up and marched to the room, shutting the door loudly.

A few minutes later, Santana showed up.

"What do you want?"

"I forgot to tell you that I talked to Will, and he agreed to give you a special project. Your last Glee song has to be in Spanish."

"You are ruining even Glee Club?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to get you interested. Well, good night, señorita Berry."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel definitely would not take that whole Spanish torture thing for much longer. She needed to find a way to get this over with and fast.

"Rach?" The girl jumped at the touch. "Are you okay? You're doing that strange face again."

"Hi, Puck! You wouldn't know a way to pass Spanish without the torture, would you?"

"Failing Spanish?"

"Yeah. Ms. Lopez even went to my house to get my dads to put me in private classes with her!" The star snorted.

"This is perfect!"

"What? I know you probably have some kind of pervert sex dream about her, but she doesn't even…"

"Exactly!" The Jewish boy interrupted. "She likes girls and you are one!"

"Genius!"

"Seduce her. You won't have to know Spanish and you'll still pass!" _That is actually a good idea. _"How do you think I passed geography?"

"You _are_ a genius!" She hugged her friend.

After the glee club, she ran home to change into something a little bit sexier.

The door bell rang at the exact moment Santana finished preparing the material for Rachel's class. When the latina opened the door, she saw the brunette looking like student Britney in "Baby One More Time". The teacher was sure it was purposefull and that Rachel was up to something. But still the girl looked hot so Santana couldn't help but stare for a couple of minutes.

"May I come in?" Rachel's voice sounded sweet and innocent. That made Santana fell like the bad wolf about to eat little red riding hood.

"Sure." Rachel made her way to the table and Santana followed her.

"Vamos empezar. Hoy vamos a mejorar su comprensión de lectura." The girl looked confused to her teacher who couldn't help but giggle at its cuteness. "Let's start. Today we are going to improve your reading comprehension. Gosh! We really need to work on your Spanish."

"I'm sorry. Let's start."

Santana knew something was wrong. Rachel seemed really interested on her studies. Don't get her wrong, she was happy the girl was paying attention, but she knew it was too fast for the girl to be _this_ interested. It was also a miracle how the latina focused on the class when the student was wearing such a generous cleavage. _And those legs…_ She knew she shouldn't but she still caught herself looking through the glass table and over the thin fabric.

"No está perfecto, pero ya está mucho mejor." *It's not perfect, but is already much better.* Rachel smiled and then Santana noticed what the brunette was doing. She was deliberately seducing the teacher! Well, let's see how far she is willing to go for her grades. "Rachel."

"Sí, professora."

"You know that a good part of reading comprehension is vocabulary, right? And I happen to know a very fun of learning vocabulary." _Oh God, I am so going to hell. But it's gonna be totally worth it._ "Let's sit on the couch."

They sat and Rachel made sure to the most innocently sexy she could. Her plan was already working, she needed to keep it like that.

"So, it's kind of a game. I say a word in English and you say it in Spanish. If you get it wrong, you take a piece of clothing off. If you get it right, I take it off. Are you in?"

"Sure." Fuck, I gonna get naked in 2 seconds.

Santana started with some easy, which got her on her skirt and bra. So she started to get Rachel undressed. It didn't take much to get Rachel only on her lingerie. _Fuck._ That was all the latina thought when she saw that perfect tanned body.

The star noticed her teacher's look for her. _Great. Now is the time to do it._ She didn't even get a chance to try to persuade the woman, Santana already had her mouth glued on Rachel's, shoving her tongue inside and allowing her hand to explore the student's body. Rachel let moan out when Santana's fingers trace her bra line. The star unconsciously let go and allowed the woman to keep doing that. So the latina lowered her moth a bit kissing, licking, biting and sucking her student's neck, collar bone and boobs.

"Señorita Lopez…" Rachel moaned and the warmth the between both girls legs just grew.

It was when her own hands moved to under Santana's bra and started squeezing her boobs and nipples that Rachel realized what was going on.

"Stop. I can't do this. I-I have to go." So the brunette put her clothes on and ran home. In the way, hers and Santana's thought were the same. _What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

"So… How did it go?" Puck couldn't help.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You…Señorita Lopez… Hun?"

"Oh! That! Right. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"It was that bad?"

"Well, no. She was falling for it. Until she found a way to get me naked." Rachel stopped remembering the previous night.

"Whaaaaaat?" The boy's started glowing.

"Don't be such a guy! Anyway, when I was in my lingerie and about to get her to approve me in Spanish, she kissed me and take advantage of me before I could say anything."

"Take advantage… ?"

"You know, with her hands."

"Oh… That is hot. So? What did you do?"

"I ran away of course!" The girl said like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"What?" Puck almost shouted. "Now you ruined everything. You had to let her take you to bed. Or couch. Or any other place she feels like."

"What are you talking about, Noah? I'm not sleeping with her! It's unethical."

"How do you expect to get some without giving _some _in return?"

"Why didn't tell me that before?"

"I thought it was obvious!" The girl left snorting and trying to find away to fix this mess and still pass Spanish without having to sleeping with her teacher.

Glee Club came and it always got Rachel exited. After lunch she changed into her leather clothing for her performance. She had it the perfect song: _Satisfaction_. Rolling Stones. Covered by Adam Lambert.

When she arrived at the room, she saw Santana seated on the first role.

"Señorita Lopez? What are you doing here?"

"I invited her." Mr. Shue answered. "Since she asked me to challenge you, I thought she should see how you do."

"You what?"

"I'll explain later at my place." The woman calmly said.

"Let's start. Rachel, you clothing says you ready. You're up."

Rachel composed herself and started singing. She noticed the way her teacher was looking at her and flash backs from previous nights came to her mind. It was a miracle she was able to perform with all those sensations overwhelming her. But then it hit her: all she needed to do was keep seducing and pulling away for long enough. Then she would be out of there.

"Want a ride?" Santana stopped her car in front of her student. _Fuck, Berry. Why that much leather?_

"Yes. I would love that."

Rachel got it in the car and the latina drove to her house.

"Wait here. I'll get our material." The teacher went in an office and the brunette took the opportunity to get more seducible. When the woman were back in the living room Rachel were wearing only a corset with the leather pants and boots.

"Señorita Lopez, perdon."

"¿Por qué?" *Why?*

"Because I ran away. I guess I got scared. I've never been with a girl before." _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

"There is no need for an apology. We- I got out of control. And I'm sorry for that, it won't happen again."

"But I do want it to happen." _I'm definitely going to hell._

"What?"

"Yesterday. I want that. And…" She took a step forward touching the teacher's arm. "And I promiss I won't run away anymore."

Santana swallowed and Rachel's lips pressing hers. It didn't take for the star's tongue begins ravishing the other's mouth.

"Rachel."

"Shhh…"

The girl pushed the woman to the couch, straddled her and pressed her body against Santana's, whose hands where having way too much fun on the younger's ass. Rachel worked on getting the teacher of her shirt. As soon as she did it, her mouth dropped to the other's neck and collarbone, kissing, licking, biting and sucking, just like her teacher had _taught_ her. Dropping her mouth just a bit more she started doing to the boob outside the bra.

And Rachel's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh! Hi, mom!" _Really, mom? Did it have to be now?_ "I would love to, but I can't. Because I'm at a Spanish class. You know? And you're outside? Okay! I'll pack my stuff and go! Bye." The girl turned to the teacher. "I have to go. I'm really sorry." Rachel kissed Santana and parted picking up her stuff and fixing her hair.

After she greeted her mom and got in the car, she saw the woman standing next to her mom's window.

"Shelby."

"Santana! Thanks for helping my baby girl."

"Always a pleasure."

Shelby drove off as her daughter thought why she really felt so sorry she had to leave.


End file.
